iSpencer
by Serenade of Shadows
Summary: Spencer is in dire need of attention, or so he thinks. After having an...interesting...discussion with Carly about a name, he has started a blog, titled iSpencer. Taking place in his crazy POV, this story includes some reader/author/Spencer interaction!
1. Entry One

Hey everybody! Ok, so I got this crazy idea, but I loved it, and it's really fun to work with. I thought it would be awesome for Spencer to have his own little slice of the Web and get a blog! Writing this entry was very interesting, you would not even believe how insane it is to try and think like Spencer, ha! Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

iSpencer Entry One – My Life, This Blog, and Everyone Around Me

Hey there. My name is Spencer Shay. You have probably seen me, or at least heard of me on my little sister's webshow, iCarly. Actually, Carly's webcast is one of the reasons I'm starting this blog. The others include various amounts of spare time and boredom. But anyway, I kind of wanted to kind of get out there, too, to be recognized by the public, and the only way to do that is to start out small, with something such as this blog.

As you can see, my blog is called "iSpencer" for reasons that should be pretty obvious, but for those of you who are a little dumb, I called it that because of Carly's webshow. And no, I did not steal the idea; I asked her first. Here is how the conversation went, and I'm not kidding about this, it's exactly how it happened.

_Me: Hey, I wanna start a blog._

_Carly: Oh, that's cool. _

_Me: Yeah… I need a name for it._

_Carly: Really? _

_Me: Yup. And I was kind of wondering something._

_Carly: What were you kind of wondering?_

_Me: (panicky) Can I use the "i" from iCarly and call it iSpencer?!_

_Carly: Whatever. Sam and I are going shopping. I'll be home whenever._

_Me: Ok, see you whenever. (as she walks out the door) And thanks for the name!_

Yeah, I know that sounds pretty lame, but that's how things go down in my apartment. You never know what will happen next, and each day holds a surprise even wackier than that of the day before. But, hey, you get used to it, and it becomes a welcomed part of your daily life. Unless your neighbors are the Bensons.

Don't get me wrong, Freddie's an awesome kid, and I'm glad he's one of Carly's best friends. He really is great, almost dangerously intelligent, too. But I just can't stand his mother! I swear Mrs. Benson is a nut and a half, and I seriously believe that. Anyone who obsessively does things like she does with her child has something wrong with them.

I feel so sorry for Freddie, because no teenage boy should have to go through what he does. His mother forces him to do "mother-son activities" with her at least once every other day and whenever else she feels like it. Some of these activities include synchronized swimming lessons, painting mugs at Color Me Pot, and knitting sweaters. She also believes that Freddie could all of a sudden be the beginning of some sort of tick epidemic or something like that. She forces him to take tick baths, followed by an application of anti-tick lotion, and the lotion seems to be applied even when he doesn't take the baths. There are a whole bunch of other crazy things she does, too, but I won't get into that right now.

I was going to tell you all about Carly and her other best friend, Sam, but I guess you'd already know everything about them from iCarly, so there goes that idea. Well, since there's nothing I can really do with that idea, I'll have to think of something else quickly, won't I? You have no idea how many ideas for this blog are running through my mind right now, but that means you also have no idea how stupid some of them are… I've got it! I'll tell you a little bit about my art!

If you're a fan of iCarly, you probably know that I am an artist, and I enjoy art more than almost anything else. I've been into sculpting for a while now, and I have actually sold some of my works for pretty decent amounts of cash. I also made a short claymation movie, which was ruined by Sam's ex-boyfriend Jonah, whom I'm sure you remember from the first Wedgie Bounce segment on iCarly. Anyway, I might tell you more about my art as time goes on and I have more to tell you. Really all that I'm working on right now is a small sculpture of Carly, Freddie, and Sam for them to have in the iCarly studio. But that's it for right now.

Well, that's all I really have to say right now. I hope you have enjoyed the first entry in my blog and want to come back for more! I'll try to have a new entry at least once a week, but you never know how things will go, and that might not happen, but I will try!

* * *

There ya go, Spencer's first blog entry on FF! I'll take questions, comments, and suggestions into consideration for chapter two, so post that kind of stuff in your reviews, ok? I really love interacting with my readers, because it just makes the story more fun for me to write, and for all of you to read. So please review with everything you have for me, and I'll see you next time in iSpencer!


	2. Entry Two

iHeart Nathan Kress: I know this isn't a very popular story with the people, but I still kind of wish some more people would read and review, you know?

Spencer: I know what you're saying... I feel... rejected since people think my blog's dumb...

iHeart Nathan Kress: It's ok, Spence. Don't feel bad about it. It's kinda my fault.

Spencer: Yes, it is! (to the readers) She's forcing me to do this, you know! If it were up to me, I don't think this blog would exist at all!

iHeart Nathan Kress: You know, it might, Spencer. You never know how your mind is going to work next. You're Spencer Shay, you have a new wacky idea around every corner.

Spencer: (sheepishly) Yeah... I guess I do. (all excited again) But that doesn't mean you need to force me to write a blog!

iHeart Nathan Kress: Quiet, please. Let them read it!

Spencer: Ok... Don't hate it... LOVE IT!!(huge grin)

* * *

Entry Two

Agh, people! Why have you left me no comments, questions, or any of the like? I'd only like to thank LeavexItxAllxToXMe for being interested in me and my blog. But come on, people! Can it really be that none of you are interested in me, Spencer? Oh, I get it. You all like Carly better, that's what this is about, isn't it? Well you know what? I can get along just fine with one fan... even if I would rather have one million... Anyway, I suppose I should continue with my blog as normal, even though SOME people are not interested in it.

Today was pretty boring. I got to take Carly and Freddie to school because Mrs. Benson was off on this crazy errand including some sort new ointment for Freddie. I didn't ask. So Freddie came over with a disgusted look on his face and told me everything about what his mom said, and I just agreed to give him a lift. After all, what are friends for?

After I had taken the kids to school, I dropped by my buddy Socko's place for a little bit. He's finally gotten some business, and has sold socks to at least twenty other people. I'm happy for my buddy, and I've agreed to advertise his site in my blog, so everyone should go to and buy some socks from him. If you don't want any, buy them for your friends, relatives, and yes, even your pets!

I came home from Socko's in a pretty good mood, actually, in the mood for tacos! So I made some tacos and started painting my sculpture of Freddie, Sam, and Carly, which you probably remember me mentioning from my first blog entry. It's been coming along great since then, and I was able to finish today! Not to be boastful or anything, but I think it actually does look just like the three of them.

What shall I talk about now? You people left me with no questions or anything to work with, and that makes me sad, because now there are no questions to answer. I was really looking forward to answering some questions! If you would have even asked me what my favorite color was or what kind of movies I enjoy, I'd have something to say. But no! There were no questions asked, and that leaves me answerless.

But I'm not angry. I am, however, very pleased that LeavexItxAllxToxMe has commented and enjoys me so much. I will have you know that this blog will be kept up, and with your loving support, I may move to a host such as blogspot! I'm glad you appreciate that my blog centers around me and not my little sister Carly, because–

I have an idea now.

Don't you think it's unfair that Carly gets all the attention? I mean, no matter how hard I try, it always seems to be my little sister that "makes profit" in the end. I mean, look at her. She's got Freddie and Sam, two of the best friends anyone could ever wish for! She has her high-rated webshow that like everyone in the world watches, and Nevel enjoys it! (he enjoys my blog too, but that's beside the point.) What I'm getting at is, Carly has everything she wants, and I actually am jealous of that. As much as I hate to admit it, I sometimes wish I was Carly, that I could trade places with her for just one day...

Putting my jealousy aside to continue this blog on the lighter side, I made a cake today. Yes, I know that seems very random, but it is true. This is no ordinary cake, though. This cake is the world's first edible giant guinea pig! Genius, I know! Everyone's always wanted there to be a giant guinea pig that you can eat, and I've finally created one! I can just imagine your face as you read that. You probably think I'm nuts... But who cares? It's who I am, and I love being me!

Oh, looks like it's three, time to pick up Freddie, Carly, and Sam from school. I'll see you next time, and I want there to be _something_ for me to answer! If you guys like me at all, you'll comment in some way! Until next time, Spencer Shay is _out!_

* * *

Spencer: Did you enjoy it? I didn't really enjoy writing it, you know, since I was FORCED!

iHeart Nathan Kress: Oh, come on, you love writing in your blog for me.

Spencer: So what if I do...?

iHeart Nathan Kress: (pushes Spencer off into a corner) Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to make it better sometime soon...


	3. Entry Three

iHeart Nathan Kress: Half of you probably think I'm dead or something by now, because I haven't updated any of my stories in forever! I'm sorry that it's turning out crazy like this, but I still don't have full-time access to the Internet to update whenever I want. I hope you're happy with this update, though; it's probably the most fun one yet!

Spencer: It better be the most fun! Some of those questions were really difficult to answer! (sad face) Anyway, I hope you all find my answers in-depth enough and enjoy this entry.

* * *

_**Entry Three**_

Wow! It really looks like my last entry helped a lot with getting me more readers and reviews! I guess I have more fans than I thought, and I'd like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me and keeping me interested in writing this blog. Anyway, last time I asked you for some questions and stuff, right? Well today I'll be answering them all, so start freaking out in an orderly fashion! But (yes, there is a but) I will be waiting until the end of this entry to answer them, so you'll have to read all the way though! Unless you just scroll down to the bottom… But you guys wouldn't do that to me, would you? Of course you wouldn't.

Today I'd like to start off with another advertisement for my buddy Socko. Yes, I know that it can get old seeing advertisements in people's blogs, but I promised him that I'd mention his socks in at least two of my entries. As you guys know, this is the second entry to mention him, and therefore it is probably the last…unless you want to keep hearing about him. So the advertisement of the day for Socko and his website, Socko-socks dot com, is that he no longer is limited to socks! Socko now sells his brother's ties and other clothing made by the rest of his family. Check it out, I'm sure you'll find something you like; I know I did.

Now let's move onto something that you might actually be interested in. Do you guys remember all the goldfish I used to own? (Let their little souls rest in peace!) Well, I decided that animals just aren't my thing, because I haven't been able to keep anything but Carly alive in a long time. Well, I finally found something that I can keep alive, and it's been alive for more than three weeks! I didn't tell you guys about it before because I didn't know if I would actually be able to keep it from dying, but… Ah, let's get to the point. I got a cactus! His name is Spiky. Yes, I know that I am strange and different, but I just had to name my cactus. It would be weird for me not to. But I have been able to keep it living for about a month, and I'm really excited about where this might be going!

Next on my list to share with you is my opinion of this site. I've been looking around it for a while, and I have to say, it's a very interesting place to check out. Though I don't know what it is with you people and this pairing that you call "Seddie." I know that the girl that used to force me to write this before I actually began to like it enjoys it as well, and I don't really understand how you can create a relationship with those two. I guess opposites attract and all that jazz, but Sam and Freddie? Well, I guess it could happen, but it doesn't seem like it right now.

Another couple pairings I'd like to comment on involve me. What's up with these pairings called "Spam" and "Frencer"? It very much so confuses me that you people can picture me with Sam or Freddie. First of all, I'm in my late twenties and they're in their early teens. Second, I'm not really interested in either of them like that. But oh well, I respect all of your opinions on these pairings, even though I know they will never happen. Anyway, the girl that posts these entries for me doesn't look very happy about my voicing of my opinion on this topic, because I know she enjoys both pairings along with a few of you, so I'll move on…

Now is the time that you have all been waiting for! It's time for me to answer all of your questions! You ready? It's time for Answers With Spencer! (Exciting theme music that comes to an abrupt halt halfway through) Yes, it's the first edition of Answers With Spencer, and man I need a better title. Well, let's get to answering those questions before I embarrass myself even more. Each question/answer will have its own paragraph, including questions asked by the same person.

MewNacho asks: Do you find it entertaining to watch Sam and Freddie fight?

Well, it really depends. Sometimes it's pretty fun to watch the two of them get into their arguments, which can sometimes be over pretty stupid things. Just today they argued over who Carly liked to be with more, and I was the one who had to break it up. But other times, their arguments are actually over some important stuff. You never really see this kind of argument on iCarly just because they want their arguments to be funny while they're on air. But I won't get into any of those right now; you'd have to ask the two of them about their reasons and such.

Another question from MewNacho: If you could trade places with Carly for a day (or week) what would you do?

There are plenty of things that I would like to do. I don't think I'd want to be my little sister for a week, though, so I'd choose a day. I would love to be the star of iCarly just once, and I'd probably do a new segment on sculpting that was more in-depth than the one I do now. I'd be able to take part in more social functions, because Carly is, well, a little more popular than I was as a kid. But all in all, I don't think I'd want to be in my sister's shoes for too long, because even though I'm a little shunned compared to her, I love being who I am, and I love Carly the way she is, too.

iErikaPage asks: What do you think of Jerry Trainor?

Oh…my…god… That guy is hilarious! Sometimes I wish I could be that man just because he's so funny, admired, and completely sexy! Don't get me wrong, I'm not attracted to men, I just find Jerry Trainor to be good-looking, even though I don't feel about him that way. But yeah, I think he's a great guy and an amazing actor. I swear I know someone that looks just like him, too, but I'll just leave you to think about that, because I can't quite put my finger on who it is…

Shadows Of Mystery asks: What are your favorite and least favorite kinds of smoothies, and more importantly, why?

Haha, I love this question, but it's a pretty difficult one to answer. There are so many smoothies to choose from, meaning there's more of a selection that I could suddenly change my mind to. But for a while, my favorite smoothie has been one called the Bananaberry Blast. It's actually really good, and I had iHeart Nathan Kress try it too, and she actually put the recipe for it on _her_ blog, so if you want to try it for yourself, check it out. Now, my least favorite smoothie has to be Lemango Twist. Lemons and mangoes twisted together in a not-so-sweet smoothie depress me, and that's all I have to say about that…

Hollywoodx4 asks: What was the first sculpture you did and what was it called?

Oh, sweet memories of long ago. You've brought back one of my fondest memories from the second grade. I was sitting in an art room detention with Socko, and yes, we have been friends for…a couple years. You don't need to know why I had a detention, because all you want to know is about my very first sculpture. Anyway, our "punishment" was to sculpt a bit of hardened clay into an object that was recognizable by the art teacher, and if she didn't guess it right, we had to make another. My sculpture was meant to be one of Socko, but my art teacher thought it was a cactus. I told her that was exactly what it was, and she told me I was an amazing artist. I still laugh about Socko being turned into an almost perfect cactus to this day, as well as the name I gave it: Socko the Cactus Man.

Another question from Hollywoodx4: What's your favorite movie?

Well, I enjoy watching comedies, but really I will watch just about anything. I once watched this Drake and Josh movie with Carly and Freddie called _Really Big Shrimp _(Sam was visiting her cousin in jail). I thought it was pretty good, but my favorite part was when Josh ate Crazy Steve's enchilada. I think that was what kept me watching all the way through. That Jerry Trainor is just the craziest guy! Probably my favorite actor, actually… But that wasn't the question. My favorite movie would probably have to be _Deuce Biggalo: Male Gigolo_, which I also watched with the kids (Yes, Sam was there that time). If you're wondering how we got Mrs. Benson to let Freddie watch it…well, we didn't. I just told her that we'd be watching a Nick movie or something and she actually believed me…and I'm gonna stop now because there's a good chance that she will somehow find my blog and attack me for letting Freddie watch that movie.

Hollywoodx4's final question: Does Socko have socks with guinea pigs on them?

First of all, I'd like to thank you for being so interested in me that you ask _three_ questions! I mean, wow! I thought that two was a lot for one person, but you really impressed me! Ehem, anyway… Yes, Socko did in fact make socks with guinea pigs on them by my request. We actually came up with the idea together. He said that the sock cake I made for his birthday was amazing…yes, I made him another one after that dumb child of Spanky's ate my first one…and that I should make another one of something that people don't normally make cakes of. Well, I came up with the idea of making a guinea pig! Why? Because Carly wanted to get a guinea pig so I called Dad and asked, but he said no so I made a cake instead. Well, Socko kept up his end of the deal, which was to make five pairs of guinea pig socks. You know, so Carly, Freddie, and Sam could have some along with Socko and myself. So yup, there are guinea pig socks.

Loves-Lucas-Grabeel asks: What's your favorite sculpture that you've made ever and why?

Ahh, my favorite sculpture that I've ever made… This is a toughie, even harder than my favorite smoothie and favorite movie, because this is actually my own work that I'm judging here. Hmm… Well, you guys have all seen a few of my sculptures on iCarly, and you have actually watched me in the process of a few of them, but I don't think any of those are the ones that I love the most. It would have to be one that I made for Carly about three years ago. In case some of you don't know how old we are, that would be when she was ten and I was twenty-three. Anyway, I'll give you the reason why it's my favorite before I actually tell you what it is of. I really love this one because I had made it especially for Carly when she was going through a rough time with Sam. They were fighting for a while, and it was even worse than when they fought over that shirt and the concert tickets. I could tell that she needed something to cheer her up while she made up with Sam, so I spent two whole days, as in an entire forty-eight straight hours, working on it while Carly stayed with Freddie and Mrs. Benson. So now I can tell you what it was. The sculpture that I worked on until after I was ready to crash right where I was, was nothing more than a simple reminder of her friendship with Sam that took me eight tries to get perfect: a small sculpture (about two feet high) of a picture that had been taken two years before, not too long after Carly and Sam had met. The picture was just one of me holding each of the girls up in either arm (all of us being laughing, but the two girls were laughing the hardest), but the sentimental value of it was unmatched by any other, and it helped to fix their friendship. And that, my friends, is why this sculpture is my favorite to this day.

There, now that I'm done with that, you guys know a little more about me, and I really hope you got something out of those answers. I encourage you to try my favorite smoothie, watch my favorite movie, and take into consideration some of my views and opinions. Anyway, that's all I have for you today, so keep those questions and comments coming, and I'll see you all next time!

* * *

Spencer: I didn't know I had all those answers in me, but there they are!

iHeart Nathan Kress: They took forever, though...

Anyway, I really hope to be able to update more freely sometime in the near future. If I get a chance to finish up on some details in the next few chapters of Fallen, one of those will be my next update. Otherwise, there's always iSpencer... Again, sorry about my lack of updates, but I hope you enjoyed this one and have some more questions and whatnot for next time. If you are out of questions, just a review will do.


End file.
